


【Dickjay+Brujay】Absurdity

by Charminglyabsurd



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charminglyabsurd/pseuds/Charminglyabsurd
Summary: “我和我的养兄弟结婚了，但我们的养父似乎也觊觎我的妻子”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	【Dickjay+Brujay】Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于DC OOC属于我（老流氓布鲁斯预警（bushi  
> 狗血小言笔法见谅！！！以及一如既往地求评论orz

迪克不是没有想过劝说杰森办一个秘密婚礼，但当他注意到红头罩在悄悄为每个人设计请柬时，作为称职的爱人，他不得不打消了这个听上去自私又不负责任的念头——

不，他当然不是为了保持名义上的单身才想办个秘密婚礼，该死的。迪克当然想告诉大家夜翼和红头罩两情相悦、终成眷属，当然想在他们所有的亲人朋友们面前亲吻他的新郎，当然想看着杰森红着脸却无法拒绝的样子给他套上戒指，宣布自己和这个男人永久的相互拥有权。

但是，他不想——甚至不敢想象布鲁斯挽着杰森向他走来的场景。年长的男人永远是强大倨傲的，无论他披着蝙蝠披风与否，只要布鲁斯想，他当然可以掌控全场，吸引人们心甘情愿地关注他，哪怕当时的主角并不是他。

准确来说，是主角之一。

他甚至可以预见到布鲁斯会如何紧紧挽着杰森，把那一段并不长的路走得仿佛放慢十倍的表演；事实上布鲁斯后来也是这么做的——只是他注意到虽然年长男人依然保持着得体到完美的微笑，但那剪裁良好的西装也掩饰不了他的胳膊因太用力控制自己而显示出的僵硬。

迪克知道杰森是蝙蝠侠不舍得交出的孩子，他误会深重又难以割舍的青年，他终于羽翼丰满而无法阻止离开的男人——或仍是个孩子；但他不知道布鲁斯对杰森的额外关注是源于父亲的过度保护还是别的什么。无论如何，那些数不清的若即若离的身体接触、微醺后仍然执着黏在杰森身上的目光、从蝙蝠侠嘴里吐出来的过于温柔又似乎别有深意的话语，显然都超过了正常范围。

其实迪克试图和他们的养父对峙过。那大约是婚礼一周前（杰森精心设计的请柬当然都已经送出去了），他和布鲁斯的情报交流时间结束得意外地早，一时两人都沉默下来，只有滴水声回响在蝙蝠洞里。

当然，夜翼不会容忍尴尬的气氛持续下去，更何况他还有别的事想说，“Jay说你收到请柬时吓了一跳，看来蝙蝠侠的演技还不错？反正他当时看完监控抱着枕头笑倒在床上，好一会才消停。”

蝙蝠侠用一如既往的冷淡声线回复他，“杰森很期待，我不想让他失望。”黑披风背对着他，迪克看不出男人有什么情绪。

“当然，我也很期待。”我更期待你不会出现，可那样杰森会伤心的。迪克悄悄磨了磨牙，还是露出了一个笑容，“Jay真的把那些请柬设计得很好，我都遗憾自己不能收到一份。”

蝙蝠侠操作电脑的动作停下了。他转过身揭下了头罩，（迪克不确定自己有没有听错：男人发出了极轻微的像叹息一样的声音），眼神平静地直视着自己的养子：“他不会介意给你再设计一份的，迪克。”

就在夜翼要被蝙蝠侠精湛的演技麻痹而放松警惕时，他听见自己的养父说——

“当你只是受邀参加婚礼时，别说杰森，我也乐意为你设计一份请柬。”

迪克猛地抬头对上蝙蝠侠不再掩饰的冰冷目光，本能让他感到血液燃烧般的愤怒，但怒火席卷前的最后一丝理智抓住了他：布鲁斯故意激怒他是在虚张声势，这只是失败者的挑衅，年长者沉稳的讥讽下是昭然欲揭的嫉妒——

布鲁斯不甘心，因为和Jay结婚的是我，不是他。

想通这一点的迪克突然感到轻松，甚至有余裕在嘴角勾起一个近乎真诚的笑，  
“看来我要遗憾地错过蝙蝠侠亲手设计的请柬了。记得准时来参加婚礼，布鲁斯。”

迪克的思绪重新回到面前。目前为止，一切都顺利得不像话：没有反派捣乱，没有外星入侵，仿佛这只是最普通一对爱侣的婚礼，他们相爱而被祝福。

唯一糟糕的是，似乎只有他自己能发现养父的心思，即使布鲁斯在杰森看向别处时注视他的眼神如此直白炙热、转头对上自己时的目光又那么不加掩饰的锐利，其他人也仍被布鲁斯面具般的魅力蒙蔽着，认为伟大的蝙蝠侠落在杰森额头上时间过长的亲吻是发自内心地祝愿他的养子们新婚快乐。

迪克没有布鲁斯那么善于掩饰——他能控制住不毁了自己的婚礼就已经很努力了。不管怎样，当他获准亲吻自己的新郎时，恼人的大蝙蝠还是被抛在了脑后，取而代之的是瞬间充斥全身的、令人头昏脑涨的甜蜜。

*****  
一个酒醉的哥谭宝贝也不能解释他的行为，布鲁斯知道，但也想不到更合理的解释，于是他按着额头，对杰森因惊讶而挑起的眉头露出一个轻飘飘的笑容：“抱歉，我失态了。”

蝙蝠侠早早做好了婚礼的安保准备：GCPD在附近随时待命，阿卡姆的保卫系统最新升级，他甚至拜托了正义联盟的一些成员注意哥谭的动静——所幸，一切正常，他安稳地挽着杰森走到了礼堂前，平静地把他交给自己另一个养子，自己站到靠后的位置，保持微笑并鼓掌，在合适的时机溜下台，给自己倒一杯酒——然后是另一杯，再另一杯。只有布鲁斯自己知道，这些动作几乎都是无意识进行的：在松开杰森手臂的那一刻，他的大脑已经停止工作，剩下的都是本能驱动。

他不想让杰森失望，即使这场婚礼自己并非主角，他也愿意让一切都完美无缺。

所以，看在他这么努力操持的份上，谁能真心怪罪一个喝醉的蝙蝠侠呢？

唯一的小小骚乱出现在杰森抛花球的时候：单身英雄们有失身分地哄抢一通，那团白玫瑰最后却不偏不倚地砸到了角落里安静喝酒的蝙蝠侠头上。义警的本能让他在过快地抓住迎头袭来之物后才发现自己将要面对大批的口哨和调侃，布鲁斯只好尽量优雅地一手捧花一手举起酒杯，向台上笑得几乎站不住的杰森遥遥致意；透过半眯的眼，他能看到青年的白西装在灯下闪闪发光。

他有些醉了，布鲁斯不无怀念地勾起嘴角。他的确很久没见过杰森这么快活的样子了，红头罩和蝙蝠侠一起出现时发生的往往不是什么令人愉快的事，其中原因已经没人愿意深究，更多的是一种保留习惯，就像好好说话会要了他们的命一样；杰森出现在庄园里时也总避开他，而且退一步说，布鲁斯也还是不知道该如何面对这个养子——

他曾经的搭档、辜负过的孩子、死而复生的青年、难以和解的同伴，他无数次想触碰又收回手的那个人。

“杰森。”他或许念出了声，不然青年怎么会走到了他面前？

“老头子，迪基鸟说你要回去夜巡了？”

哦，好吧——这是来自另一个养子的炫耀，只是来得急了点。布鲁斯抿了抿唇， 不动声色地抬起手示意杰森靠近些，青年意外听话地弯下腰凑近他，却只听见养父模糊地咕哝了一句什么，使他不得不靠得更近，然后——

布鲁斯伸出手轻轻握住了他的脸，看他的神色近乎温柔，但那双深蓝的眼睛透露出的一切都太引人难过，让杰森迟了几秒才反应过来嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的触感，而狡猾的蝙蝠侠这时已经退远了。

“抱歉，我失态了。”

你真是个混蛋。布鲁斯自暴自弃地想到，一边对养子露出一个带着醉意、几乎称得上无辜的笑容，轻飘飘地抛出那句道歉，但鬼知道他其实已经无话可说了。

这是个失误。这真的不应该发生。杰森没必要知道他的心情，而他也实在没有资格破坏杰森的幸福。他不应该期待什么，他只能保持沉默——

但如果这确实能改变什么呢？如果他不是一厢情愿呢？如果…能得到回应呢？即使是蝙蝠侠也克制不住脑海里另一个声音的低语，但这一连串想象激起的涟漪被养子看向他的复杂眼神淹没了，被他永不缺席的内疚和罪恶感吞没了，布鲁斯几乎要维持不住自己的面具了。

“…不，你什么也没做。”杰森最后冷静地给了他一个拥抱，然后留给他一个干净利落的背影。

我会当作你什么都没做，这样最好。

布鲁斯笑了。他望着他走向他，轻轻举杯。

—END—


End file.
